


FFXV Headcanons

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, headcanon shenanigans, surprisingly enough there is more gen pieces here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: A compilation of the FFXV headcanons requests from my writing blog (look-at-all-these-imagines) on tumblr.one shots will be posted seperatelyrequests are currently closed!!





	1. Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio: Their Favorite Vines Headcanons

## Noctis:

  * For Noct one of them is definitely the I’m Sensitive [one](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D7xZDaw2H9GU&t=ODBmM2Y4ODY3ZGU4N2EzNjc5OTE4YzFiNTRmMmE0ZjdhN2Q0MzI4MixmZjBkMmE3MmEzZGZiMTBkMjg5ZmMzZmZlNjJmMTUyYTY5ODY4ZGM4) Just because of the fact that he can basically mimic the exact tone of this vine  _perfectly_ whenever Ignis or Gladio wake him up early “ _I’m Sensitive, Iggy!_ ” He has actually cried one morning when Ignis woke him at on a Saturday at 11 am. Noctis also would probs say this when he raced Gladio at Galdin. 



## Prompto:

  * Prompto definitely loves [this vine](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DpfsPh-bO3Wc&t=ODA4NTg3NzE4MTljNzdkMDI3YmM4OTA0YjExZThkZDc1NDI1MWI4ZCxmYjk3ZDc0Mzg4ODU0NDlmNzgzY2UyODcwOGQ4Y2FkY2M3NjZmYTYw) by Thomas Sanders especially since Prompto is one that many consider being called a  _mess_. Like his inner mantra would just consist of him screaming internally and if he was alone, screaming out loud. Like he doesn’t know how Ignis can properly adult, and he’s a little afraid of asking. 



## Gladio:

  * One of Gladio’s favorites is definitely this [one](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DYzSVmsrJEzk&t=YzFjNGVhMWI2OGRjNzAwYWExNTA4YjNjZTJhMTI5YzQzZmZkNTM3MSxlYmU4MjdmYjkzYTQyZGM3MjgyOTVmNWZjYmI2M2ZhNGNkNzkwZTc0), as it looks very simple yet somehow is still very funny to him that he has nearly laughed himself to tears (Ignis has photos as proof and he can and will give them through payment of ebony). He often laughs as this [version](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D1aYVFbgvRNw&t=ZDgwODg2NzU5M2E0OTgyZTA0NjA4ODMyNjZmY2M3MGVlYmY1NmQ3MSxjYjc0ODQ2ZGFjZTllZDRiMzY2NzhmNzdhYmNhMzAzZTIyMDg3NWEy) of the vine too, but he replaces ‘Steve’ with one of the other bros, often bringing about confusion. 



## Ignis:

  * As you said one of Ignis’ is definitely the kid apologizing before cursing someone/a group of people off, but another has to be the one about [compliments](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKUwUEPryqmw&t=YTVlMWY3YjQyMmY2MGE5NjEzMGJhM2ZlNmE4NDYxN2Y2ZTJjYWVmNCwwZjBlNjczZDYyNDQ5YmE5YTljZTIzNTliNmUxYmViMmM4Y2RlN2Ix). Like maybe he’ll compliment a council member about something they brought up and they’ll just keep talking to brag about it, and he just wants to leave asap like ok we get it I wanna go home and chug a can of Ebony.



##  **_BONUS:_ **

  * All of the bros as this one [vine](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DUeWGS6Kgdns&t=OWVhYzA1MzhiZTJjMzQ3MzRjZTYxYzY4N2U3YTRjY2FjOWQyZWJiZSwxNmNkNDBmMzExOWVjOGI2ODk5Y2U0NmQ0YzY3NDc5MjQ0MjM0YmM3). 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by kardeshood "Hiii^^ if requests are still open, would you mind answer what the Chocobros favourite vines might be 😊 Like I'm totally convinced one of Ignis' favourite vines is the boy who apologizes for his language at first and then yells SHUT THE FUCK UP!! Or Prompto would love almost every single one of Thomas Sanders' vines 😀"


	2. Noctis x Reader: Fluffly Headcanons (Also somewhat Gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noctis is one of many who owns my uwus

  * let me just get this right off the bat, Noctis is possibly the  b e s t  nap buddy to have. This boy is down to sleep just about anywhere and at any time. Like, all you gotta do is ask if he wants to nap with you and 9 times out of 10 he’ll be like ‘yeah I’m down’ boom you now have a nap and snuggle buddy.


  * Cuddling is also a big thing like he won’t mind being the big spoon or the little spoon, he just enjoys having that warmth, sort of like a cat in a way. Sometimes he initiates the cuddles, but the reasons could vary. Sometimes he’s exhausted from the day, and just wants to wind down and relax after anything stressful.


  * Sometimes, he won't be in the mood too. His injuries from when he was younger randomly act up, so he'd rather not put pressure on them (even though he will be pouty because he wants to nap, and pain won't help him in that aspect).


  * Speaking of cats, he loves them. like, the one mission when you’re in Galdin Quay should speak for himself. Even growing up, he would play with the stray cats that would sneak in and play with them rather than go to his lessons. (He would try to sneak them in, until the one time he did and that’s how everyone found out Clarus was allergic to cat dander).If his s/o (reader insert or otherwise) were to get him anything cat related, he may or may not cry.


  * Noctis is cheesy as hell, which can be seen as both a blessing and a curse. (”Cake, baby.” sjgsjkgjks god I love that line). Sometimes his one-liners can make someone blush or make them snort with laughter. 


  * His s/o will often be the main target of the flirtatious lines, and s/o will find themselves wondering how someone who says “Sharp errday” when they defeat an enemy can be so smooth. It’s not fair, they say. But if he were on the receiving end, he’d blush up to his ears while vehemently denying that he did so. (He still loves it tho fjdgj)


  * Noctis loves collecting things, from the comic books he had scattered around his apartment to little trinkets he finds when he travels with the bros. (After he goes into the crystal, Ignis finds a small box filled with items like some photos Prompto took at a landmark of the whole group, to a small worn looking keychain from a gas station store to a smooth rock he might’ve found on a random hunt. The box is buried at the last haven that the three of them spent together before separating as the nights got longer.) 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous "yo whats up?~ can i please get some fluffy noctis headcanons? if you havent already done that?"


	3. Gladio x Reader: With a Virgin!S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vaguely nsfw (but it's the only bc of being clueless about sex), uhh would this be considered underage (there's nothing explicitly written about minors having sex his written here), me generally being a dumbass about sex

Now depending on timeframe, this could go about differently.

  * If this was when it’s  ~~still awkward~~  teen!gladio, he’d most likely be a virgin as well so it’s a bit of relief to him that you’re just as much new to sex as he is.
  * Since I feel like he’s a sap no matter the age, he’ll think it’s really romantic that you’re both gonna lose your virginities with each other. Because it’s Gladio.
  * Now onto adult!Gladio, I have a feeling that he’s most definitely not a virgin (*wink wonk*). However, just because he isn’t a virgin, he won’t rush you into something you might not be comfortable with yet. 
  * If you do decide that you want to take your time with having sex in your relationship, you best believe this boy will be a gentleman. He’ll be very respectful of your decision.
  * Either way, Gladio wouldn’t be as bothered about his significant other being a virgin. That decision is there’s alone and it’s none of his business, and vice versa if they weren’t a virgin as well.
  * However, if his s/o do decide that they do want to have sex with him, he’ll definitely make sure that your first time is special.
  * He’ll really be careful about the whole thing and if you decide in the middle that you wanna stop, then yeah no problem. You both will stop and that’s it. Again, I wanna emphasize that he will not rush you if this isn’t something you’re comfortable with yet.
  * Gladio may be big and buff, but he’s also a gentleman, and so if at the current moment, that’s not something you wanna do, he’ll be fine either way.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous "How would Gladio treat the fact that his s/o is a virgin? "

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not take requests, I'm still thinking that over, but if you wanna send me a request please send me an ask on tumblr (that way i have all my requests in one place)


End file.
